cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agaiz
Thank you for putting in pretty pictures. Firestorm Mind checking out my page. I'd like to get your opinion on the 'Firestorm Crisis' storyline I have planned. I read your page yesterday and it did sound quite plausible to me... but it's been a while since I played FS, though. So I don't really remember who took the tacitus at what point. However, I think this is just one detail that can still be changed later. Most important in my opinion is the conflict and the 'unholy' alliance during the crisis. Firestorm OK, I made the page, but I don't know what pictures to put in yet. And by the way - are anyone besides you and me interested in this? Gimli put in one article, which was copied from Wikipedia, but I haven't heard of him since. Well, your article looks great, good job :-) I'm going to look for some ingame pictures and/or from the cutscenes. I suppose the problem with the lack of people contributing is, that not many know about it. I haven't seen any links to this on a community web site or in a forum. Submitting it to them might help :D I'll send this in to Lion (CNCDEN)... maybe he'll post it on his page. That's very kind of you. Hopefully we won't have to do all of the work. Sorry to bother you again, but in addition to the Firestorm crisis, I thought that we should have a consistent set of guidelines to what we allow in the articles, which I detail there. I'd like your comments on it, and if you agree, I figure that it will become official policy, which I would then post on the help list. By the way, it's sort of interesting that we are the only ones actively involved in this. Sure, do you have an idea for guidelines? About the level of detail that is required? I think also very important is, that we got exclusive articles in here and not just copy and paste 'contributions'. In case you checked the history you may have noticed other names who were here over a month ago or even earlier... seems not much was written before you started adding stuff. I guess the lack of people writing made everybody abandon this wiki. That's why I think some popularity would be good; to bring in 'fresh blood' :-D Guidelines We need a consistant way of doing storylines and writing text. Right now, I believe that the following things are acceptable for inclusion in articles: 1) Official Description of the item in question (I.E., from Westwood, EALA, etc). Ex: Exaggerated theories of the Brotherhood's formation place it prior to 1600 BC (paraphrased from C&C Tiberian Dawn manual) 2) Something that was evident from playing the game itself. Ex: Titans were used as a mainstay of the GDI armored forces. Ex 2: Cyborgs were used as patrol units (GDI mission 9, Option 1, Rescue the Mutants.) Notice that for example 2, I used something that the computer was programmed to do, not something that I did. Because we have many ways of different of playing, I think that we should rely on the computer's play. 3) Something revealed in a cutscene: For example, that Disruptors were instrumental in destroying some of the first prototypes of the Banshee Helicopter (End cutscene, Mission 9 Main) 4) Something required to make #1, #2, and #3 above consistent within the game's universe. For example, my stating that the harmonic resonance emitter needing a very stable platform to explain why the Disruptor is a tank, not a walker. Oh that was on your userpage too, duh ^^ Yeah sounds good, in that way we won't have too much fanfiction in there... But should descriptions from manuals just be copied or rewritten? I don't have a copy of the manual with me, so I'm forced to rewrite / paraphrase. I figure that whichever way fits better into the flow of the article should be used. I'll put what I just wrote down into the 'help' file, or something like that. I think passages from manuals should be rewritten psersonally, but keeping all the facts definately --Snow93 13:30, 13 May 2006 (UTC) A couple of notes 1. I'm going to try and find time for The Second Tiberium War article - it's going to be another long one, I think. a. I will try to accomodate as much of both the GDI and the NOD storylines as possible, although obviously no giant Tiberium missile destroying everything. -I'll try to work that together as best as I can. b. I will also assume that all secondary missions were accomplished. 2. Where is Gimli? He just dumps an article onto us - one that was slated for deletion at Wikipedia, and then runs. That article is going to open up a can of worms for me. Not only does it start the Generals Universe when I have my hands full with the Tiberium Universe, but is also full of broken links and misplaced pictures. I've edited it to read that the article has to be fixed, but I wish that someone would fix it. I am busy, after all, and my time is precious. Any comments? 3. I added an article count to the front page. More guidelines Here's some more guidelines I was thinking about. 1. This wiki is written from the perspective (time wise), of immediately after the Firestorm Crisis concluded (in the Tiberium Universe), Immediately after Yuri's revenge had been taken (in the Red Alert 2 Universe), and immediately after the conclusion of the Chinese Zero Hour Campaign (in the Generals Universe). Therefore, all articles will be written about in the past tense - i.e. Titans were used in a particular way, etc. 2. Please do not post things on here that you are not willing to clean up to conform to the previous guidelines. Sorry, I just sometimes don't feel the need to link something tha I refer to more than once. Me again ^^ Well seems that Gimli kind of lost interest in this... I guess you can't force people ... but don't worry about Generals yet, why not focus on the Tiberium universe first? About that past tense guideline: It seems logical but sometimes it sounds awkward because I may still be playing that unit in the respective game. :Seeing as you mention Generals, look on the discussion page or Command_and_Conquer_Wiki:Canon :-) Snow93 18:41, 12 May 2006 (UTC) DThaiger That's true, but this is supposed to be set in the CnC universe. Since we would obviously not know about something until it happens, it has to be set after the fact. Therefore the past tense. Any luck tracking down Snow93? Let me see if I can find him. This is his profile I believe (at TumSun) http://tiberiumsun.revora.net/forum/profile.php?mode=viewprofile&u=1768 Me (Snow93) Hi, and thanks for being interensted in CnCWiki. Yes, that is my profile at Tumsun :-), and sorry for not being around. I plan to make you and DThaiger sysops in recognition of your hard work. If you have MSN messenger, Skype or Google Talk, then perhaps we could talk, or better, have a conference thingy with DThaiger. Oh, hi, welcome back commander... ^^ What's your screenname on Gtalk? Happy Birthday, you are now a Sysop! I am ejlilley@ntlworld.com and at gmail by the way. Snow93 10:20, 12 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks!! :-) I've added you to my contact list... Langue Francaise Est-ce que tu peux lire la langue francaise? Est-ce que tu es francais / francaise?